Last Hopes
by FreeingAlys
Summary: Sam was going to do anything for his brother...anything at all. Gen.


**Title: **Last Hopes  
**Rating: **T  
**Author: **Freeing Alys  
**Summary: **Sam was going to do anything for his brother...anything he needed at all. Gen.  
**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Supernatural or anything related to it. I am just a fan, I am in NO WAY taking credit for any of this, this is all just for fun adn writing practice.

**Last Hopes**

Sam Winchester picked up the thick book that held all the questions and answers he needed for Demon Crossroads and flipped it open quickly. He let out a sigh as he scanned through the words in the book, trying to find the key to save Dean Winchester's life. Even though Dean had drilled into Sam's mind millions of times before that there was nothing that he could do to save Dean, but Sam refused to believe it. There was a way to save Dean and Sam was going to get to the bottom of it. If it was the last think that he did.

Sam quickly glanced up at the diner where Dean was getting a couple of burgers for the brothers for that night's dinner. Sam let out another breath and then glanced back down at the book. He'd been flipping through it randomly since the night that he found out about Dean's trade and nothing was popping out to him, giving him any sort of answers. Sam flipped the page of the book and then took in the writing before turning the page again. "Damn." He mumbled to himself as he realized that nothing was giving him an answer. If there was an answer.

Sam shook his head to himself and slammed the book shut. Nothing inside of the only book known on demon crossroads was giving him an answer on how to undue the deal with the stupid demon. "Dude! These smell fucking good." Dean shouted as he plopped down into the driver's seat of the Impala and shoved a burger into Sam's hands.

Sam quickly shoved the book into the back seat of the car and watched as Dean shoved the burger at his mouth and took a huge bite. "Hmmm." Dean let out and Sam cracked a smile, his brother was something.

Sam unwrapped his own burger and took a small bite, he couldn't have a big appiatete knowing his brother had only a year to live. "I still didn't find anything." Sam mumbled after he swallowed his bite of burger and glanced at the back of the seat so that Dean would know what he was talking about.

"What?" Dean asked as he swallowed his big bite and then wiped at his face with his free hand.

"The deal?" Sam suggested trying to give his brother his memory back.

Dean nodded knowingly nad took another bite of his burger. "Forget it." He said through the bites of burger in his motuh.

"What?" Sam asked confused as he set his burger on his lap and turned his full attention on Dean. "Forget about what, the fact you're dead in a year?"

Dean let out a sigh and shook his head, his eyes glazed over with sadness. "Look Sam, there is nothing you can do."

Sam shrugged his shoulders angrily and turned towards Dean. "What are you talking about?"

Dean turned to face Sam and let out a frustrated sigh. "Sammy just listen to me okay? There is NOTHING you can do." Dean stated firmly, making sure that Sam was finally getting the point.

Sam shook his head and started at Dean hard in the eyes, refusing to budge his stance. "No. I'm not just going to let it go or forget it. You're my brother and I'm going to save you."

Dean sat back in his seat normally and shook his head. "Believe whatever the hell you want Sammy."

Sam let out a sigh as Dean started up the Impala and started to back out of the parking spot of the diner. "I'm going to save you." Sam mumbled as Dean pulled out of the parking lot and made his way down the road, towards the freeway.

Dean let out a sigh and kept his eyes focused on the road. "Look Sammy I know it's hard to hear…but when I made the deal…part of the deal was that we can't try to undo this okay? If we try to mess around with it or break it you drop dead." Dean explained and Same let out a sigh at the news. It was the one thing Sam never expected to hear in his life.

"What? Why did you make that deal Dean?" Sam asked his voice growing mean and cold as he tried to process the new information.

"It was just what was there okay Sammy?" Dean took a breath as he pulled onto the freeway. "Look I have one year to live and I want to enjoy it with everything thing I have okay?"

Sam shifted in his seat and shook his head. Dean was so selfish at times it was unknown to Sam. "You are so unbelievable." Sam mumbled as he shook his head and grabbed the leftovers of his burger.

"I did what I had to Sam. I couldn't live without you. I just couldn't." Dean explained, his eyes still focused on the road in front of him.

"So I have to live without you now?" Sam asked and Dean glanced over at him for a split second before turning back to the road.

"I'm sorry Sammy." Dean mumbled as he adjusted his hands on the steering wheel.

"Yeah me too." Sam responded.

Sam turned his gaze out of his window as he realized that either way anything went him and Dean were completely screwed. And there was nothing they could do, but at least they could have a little fun going down. That was every intention that Sam had too, he was going to make the last year of his brother's life worth something and something that Dean loved. That was the last thing Sam would do for Dean.

"Hey, how about Reno?" Sam asked and Dean glanced up at Sam with a devilish smile on his face.

"Hell yeah." He answered and then pushed his foot down on the gas, causing the car to jolt quickly down the freeway.


End file.
